


Stronger than Them

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bodyguard Sam Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mafia Gabriel, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Oral Sex, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Gabriel kicked the door of his suite open and stalked into the living room snarling at nothing specific. The meetings with the other Dons always left him agitated and aggressive but today had been worse. The kind of bullshit some of the other Dons, Alphas, had been throwing around pissed him off so much he almost said a few things he could never take back.Good thing, dass Sam would always have his back, in every situation.





	Stronger than Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lads,
> 
> this is the first story in the A/B/O verse I have written. I like this verse a lot but there is so much crap in it too x.x I've already written another Sabriel A/B/O Prompt story and I'm currently writing a Samifer one for the Smut appreciation Day 2018 on 22. September on tumblr. It takes a while to get used to this verse but I'm trying. I'm sure I'm going to write it more often now.
> 
> Have fun :)  
> Silva

  
  


Gabriel kicked the door of his suite open and stalked into the living room snarling at nothing specific. The meetings with the other Dons always left him agitated and aggressive but today had been worse. The kind of bullshit some of the other Dons, Alphas, had been throwing around pissed him off so much he almost said a few things he could never take back.  
  
He was yanking on his tie when the door closed silently behind him. Sam walked up to him but the smell of the other alpha only made him feel worse, causing Gabriel to snarl at Sam as he walked around the irritated man. When Sam pulled his suit jacket off to hang it over one of the high chairs, Gabriel usually enjoyed the view of Sam’s muscular back and how he filled out the waistcoat the taller man always wore under his suit jackets and over his black dress shirts. Black suit, dark purple waistcoat, black dress shirt, and tie. The only other colour on Sam was the deep brown leather holster that crossed over his back and ran over his shoulders, so he could access his weapons at any given time. Not that the Alpha required them very often. Most people were too intimidated by his mere presence to try anything.

When Gabriel’s father hired Sam as his bodyguard the shorter man had fought tooth and nails against it, but the moment he saw and scented the Alpha, Gabriel had accepted him as his bodyguard without a resistance. From the beginning, Gabriel had known that there was something different about Sam. The taller man was always by Gabriel’s side, and whenever the blond did something dangerous, Sam protected him. Once when someone came too close to Gabriel that he learned how different Sam was. The larger man could become an oversized and robust Alpha. Sam was a descendant of one of the old bloodlines that allowed him actually to grow claws and fangs, and when he was really pissed off his eyes glowed dark red.  
  
After the incident, Gabriel had been so fascinated by the transformation he had asked Sam if he could take a closer look at his claws and Sam, patient as he is, sat down with Gabriel’s for hours and answered every question the shorter man had, even shredding a lot of pillows with his claws for demonstration. It taught Gabriel that he could trust Sam completely.  
  
The reason his father had hired Sam in the first place was simple. Gabriel and his family were living in a dangerous business, they were part of the Mafia after all, but Gabriel was an Omega on top of being a member of his family.  
  
Many of their enemies would go after him should the information leave the family that he was an Omega. Except for his parents and siblings, only Sam knew of his secondary sex. Gabriel had never been ashamed when he presented as an Omega shortly after his sixteenth birthday. He felt comfortable in his own skin but being an Omega wasn’t always easy, especially not in their kind of business. Gabriel played the role of a Beta when he met the other Dons. It was one of his many hidden talents that he could hide his natural Omega scent from the others and that Sam’s strong Alpha scent was always on him helped.  
  
There were times Gabriel couldn’t hide his Omega nature. When his heat hit him, he didn’t turn into a crazy sex machine as other Omegas did, but the urge to mate was strong and sometimes painful when the call wasn’t satisfied. Sam was always with him, he was Gabriel’s bodyguard and had to protect him, primarily when he was vulnerable, but Sam was still able to keep his distance from an Omega in heat. That alone astonished Gabriel to no end. It had taken Gabriel almost two years to gather the will and ask Sam for his help during his heats.  
  
Sam had only looked at him with an incomprehensible face before he gave Gabriel one of his rare smiles. “I hope you would ask one day,” was the only thing Sam had said. They had spent every one of Gabriel’s heats together since then, and it was incredible. Gabriel learned that Sam’s claws and fangs weren’t the only things he inherited from his old bloodline.  
  
All of this didn’t matter to Gabriel as he stalked the room, still snarling and growling. “These fucked up knot-heads and their disgusting stench when they try to measure who has the biggest knot. Sometimes I believe Alphas can’t think past the knot in their pants. The day they find out I’m an Omega is the last day I will be able to leave the house in one piece. They’re going to try to bend me over the closes surface they can find… or they’ll throw me to the ground and fuck me in front of everyone. You should have heard them talk Sam. I was tempted to tell them that I know from first-hand experience that your knot is the biggest they could find and that they would feel tiny next to you.”  
  
It should feel funny to say all the things about his fellow Dons since he was one of them after his father had stepped down, but Gabriel felt too aggressive to enjoy it. He slammed his fist against the wall or wanted to, but Sam caught Gabriel’s fist with the shovel he called a hand. “I will make them jealous with my knot any time you want, but smashing your hand against the wall will do nothing but hurt you. I heard every word they said, and I can assure you, the other bodyguards waiting outside the meeting room couldn’t understand why I was so angry that I shredded everything with my claws I could get a hold of. I could hear them, but I could _smell_ you, Gabriel. Your anger and your hate for them.”

Sam’s deep voice did what Gabriel couldn’t do himself, it calmed him down, and he was rewarded with a smile from the taller man. “That’s better, my strong Omega,” Sam said, and Gabriel knew that he had to smell worse than he felt because the Alpha only called him by his secondary sex when he knew that Gabriel was in a bad place. “How about you get out of these clothes, take a shower and I’ll prepare you something to eat while you shower? Just a small snack until dinner.”  
  
Sam’s hand around his own was warm and callused from his constant use of firearms, knives and his hand-to-hand combat training, but that’s what Gabriel loved the best. Sam’s rough hands on his skin. The Omega had to admit that Sam was right, a shower sounded perfect to get the stench off his skin, and his acceptance seemed to bleed into his scent now as Sam released his hand and nodded in the direction of the bedroom with the ensuit bathroom.  
  
Following the silent order, Gabriel started to strip on his way to the bathroom. The shower was large enough that Sam could fit under it too should he want to use it, and Gabriel loved it when the Alpha joined him. When the hot water hit his body, Gabriel groaned and lowered his head until the hot spray hit him in the neck and shoulders.  
  
Gabriel did nothing for a while but let the hot water run down his body. It helped him to clean his mind and senses from the events of the day. Sam came into the bathroom at some point because Gabriel could smell him in the humid, warm air filling the room. Sam left without a word, and neither spoke.  
  
After he scrubbed the stench of the angry Alphas of his skin, Gabriel felt a lot better.  
  
When he left the shower stall, he noticed that the door wasn’t closed properly, and he could spot Sam’s long legs dangling off the bed in his room. Smiling, Gabriel was about to leave the bathroom when he spotted something next to the sink. Sam had brought him a cup of chocolate milk and a cookie.  
  
The mug had been a gift from Sam because the Alpha thought it would be funny. The mug had a built-in holder for a cookie. The cookie was dipped into the milk until he was about to crumble before Gabriel ate him and drank the chocolate milk. Wishing for more but feeling remarkably better now, the blond left the bathroom without drying himself off properly.  
  
He found Sam stretched out on his bed with his long legs hanging off the bed. Sam had stripped himself out of his waistcoat, pulled his dress shirt out of his pants and wore it now unbuttoned all the way down. His holster together with his gun was still within reach of his hand should he need it. Sam had thrown one of his arms over his eyes, but Gabriel wasn’t so stupid as to believe that the bodyguard wasn’t aware of him in the room.  
  
Drying off, Gabriel used the time to look at Sam. It wasn’t often that he had the time to appreciate Sam’s beauty. He was beautiful in a way Alphas rarely were. He was the right mix between bulky and lean muscles that gave him strength and speed. Most people underestimated how fast Sam could be, and Gabriel had often enough marveled at Sam’s power when the taller man had picked him up like he weighed nothing. Sam was always there for Gabriel and never asked for anything, and yet Gabriel would give him everything should the Alpha ever ask.  
  
Gabriel dropped his towel on the ground, walked over to the bed and placed himself in Sam’s lap. The brunet lifted his arm up a bit, so he could look at Gabriel but lowered his arm again without saying a word. Since Sam wasn’t sending him away or told him to get off, Gabriel let his hands roam over the free skin of Sam’s chest. The blond could feel the other man’s heart beating strong and even under his palm as he mapped out Sam’s chest with his hands.  
  
Nothing but hard muscles over strong bones, decorated with scars. Gabriel knew the stories to a few of them, others he had seen Sam gain when he was wounded to protect Gabriel; some Sam’s had merely smiled at him and told the blond it was his past now didn’t matter anymore.  
  
Letting his short nails drag over Sam’s skin and nipples, Gabriel could feel the other man’s cock hardening under him, but Sam still hadn’t made a move or told him to get lost. It wasn’t that they didn’t have sex outside of Gabriel’s heats. They had even spent some of Sam’s ruts together, but casual sex when your biology wasn’t involved could make things complicated. Thankfully, not between them, or so Gabriel hoped as he leaned forward to bite down on the little nub of Sam’s left nipple. The brunet made no sound nor moved, but the muscles in his chest and abs started to tense, and so Gabriel repeated his ministration on the other side.  
  
After Gabriel had sucked both of Sam’s nipples until they stood proud and dark, he kissed his way downwards until he had to slid off Sam’s lap and down on the ground between the taller man’s long legs.  
  
Before he opened Sam’s belt, Gabriel looked up and found hazel eyes watching him. Sam had moved his arm to have a free line of sight. A thin ring of red marked the iris of Sam’s eyes.  
  
When Gabriel had Sam’s belt finally opened, he tugged the other’s pant down but only enough so he could free Sam’s cock from his pants and underwear. Kneeling on the ground, completely naked while Sam was mostly dressed, sent a thrill down Gabriel’s spine when he started to stroke Sam’s cock to full hardness.  
  
Sometimes a tiny voice in the back of Gabriel’s mind asked him how something so big could fit into his hole without ripping him apart when he was so much smaller than Sam, but the part of Gabriel was _pure_ Omega enjoyed it every time the Alpha split him open. He had no way to fit all of Sam’s cock in his mouth, but Gabriel tried anyway, and what he couldn’t suck down his mouth he enclosed with his hand. The grunt Gabriel heard from Sam was the first sign that the other man wasn’t just allowing Gabriel to use his body for his pleasure, but that Sam was enjoying it too.  
  
Under Gabriel’s fingers, Sam’s knot started to swell, and the Alpha begun to take deep breaths to calm himself while Gabriel worked him over with his mouth. With a wet sound, the blond pulled off Sam’s cock and climbed back into the other’s lap. Sam tried to reach for him, but Gabriel growled and slapped his hands away. This was his show. Sam growled again, and his growl was far more impressive than Gabriel’s, but the smaller man didn’t care.  
  
Lifting himself up, Gabriel held Sam’s cock in his hand and positioned the length in front of his hole before sinking down on Sam’s dick. While Gabriel had to close his eyes and moan, Sam started to snarl. “Gabriel, stop that. You aren’t ready to take me.” Sam wanted to grab

Gabriel again, but the blond pushed Sam’s hands away. “Don’t care, I want this, just like this… and keep your damn hands to yourself,” Gabriel snarled back when he lifted his body up to sink even further down on Sam’s cock.  
  


Sam had been right; Gabriel’s body wasn’t ready to take the thick cock so fast and deep. Usually, Sam spent some time to prepare Gabriel until he was slick and stretched enough so Sam’s girth wasn’t a problem, but it wasn’t what the smaller man wanted and needed. Moaning in a mix of weird pleasure at the too dry drag of Sam’s cock in his hole, Gabriel placed his hands on Sam’s firm chest and concentrated on working his body up and down the taller man’s cock.  
  
That Gabriel like this mix of pain and pleasure helped him get slick enough that, after a few minutes, Gabriel could sink all the way down. When the Omega looked up at Sam’s face, red eyes were staring at him, and as Sam pulled his lips back in a snarl, Gabriel spotted his long canines. “Did you hurt yourself with your foolishness?” Sam’s speech was a bit slurred because of his fangs, but he made no move to touch Gabriel… because Gabriel told him not to.  
  
Rotating his hips, Gabriel moaned loudly when Sam’s cock and the harder ridges of Sam’s knot brushed against Gabriel’s prostate. “No… I’m stronger than that… and now shut up and let me fuck myself on your knot.” Sam growled and lifted his upper body with nothing but the strength of his abs. “More fucking and less talking then, Omega. My knot won’t pop on its own like this.”  
  
Grinning down at Sam, Gabriel started to push his hips up and down riding Sam’s cock and adding a twist of his hips whenever he bottomed out completely. It took Gabriel awhile, but he found the angle that allowed Sam’s cock and rapidly forming a knot to brush against his prostate with every pass. It left him whimpering and moaning while precum dripped down on Sam’s belly. Gabriel was panting, and his body was jerking with every pass of Sam’s cock over his prostate… he was so close. Whimpering and shaking, Gabriel met Sam’s red glowing eyes.  
  
Sam snarled and gripped Gabriel by his hips and pistoled his hips up and drove his cock hard in Gabriel’s slick hole. The blond howled and came all over the Alpha, but the moment Gabriel’s orgasm was over, Sam pulled the smaller man down hard over his knot.  
  
Gabriel felt Sam’s orgasm flood his body and the knot not only tied them together but pressed down hard on Gabriel’s prostate and threw him right into another orgasm he wasn’t prepared for. Still howling, Gabriel’s whole body jerked until Sam rolled them around and pressed him down on the bed until both their orgasms subdued.  
  
Sam lifted himself up on his arms and looked down at Gabriel with still red glowing eyes. “Feeling better now my beautiful Omega?” Oh, and how much better Gabriel felt now and so he nodded at Sam with a dreamy face. “Good, because I have something in mind for you after this stunt.” Pushing his hips forward, Sam grinned down at Gabriel who gasped for air in shock. While Sam couldn’t pull all the way out, his knot allowed him enough room to move just a bit, and now he used this to let his still hard knot drag lazily over Gabriel’s tender insides.  
  


“What do you think Omega? How many times do you think you can cum before my knot goes down?” Sam’s grin was full of fangs as Gabriel’s answer died in a moan.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr as well!
> 
> Just search for @silvaxus


End file.
